In an Ethernet network, incoming frames may get discarded at an ingress port for a variety of reasons, such as Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC) mismatch, alignment error, undersize or oversize frame size (even before mapping them to the services to which they belong), etc. Similarly, discards can occur by “no destination found,” “Service level Quality of Service (QoS),” “Service Media Access Control (MAC) table limit exceed,” etc. after ingress frames are mapped to associated services. These discards are known to a receiver node only (i.e., the node associated with the ingress port). Conventionally, some of these discards remain silent failures (other than statistics maintained at the receiver node). For some of these discards, the receiver node may report local alarms or traps to indicate traffic drops. Similarly, if the above discards in combination with service-specific drops happen at some intermediate transit node during frame transmit, frame loss measurement tools can be able to determine there is a loss of service frames somewhere in the network. For example, a loss measurement is described in IEEE Recommendation G.8013/Y.1731 (08/15) “OAM functions and mechanisms for Ethernet-based networks,” the contents of which are incorporated by reference. However, there is no convenient conventional technique to isolate points of frame loss other than manual debugging.